pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexa (anime)
Alexa is a character appearing in the anime series. Appearance Alexa has brown hair, like her eyebrows, as well as having green eyes. Her hair is collected and with a tuft of hair that protrudes from her forehead. She wears a tight black and red shirt, and the collar and cuffs are white. She also wears tight gray pants, brown boots and a fanny pack worn on the waist, where she keeps her Poké Balls. Alexa also wears two yellow earrings and has a red nail polish on her fingers. She sometimes wears a headset, composed of a microphone on her left and a camera on her right side. Personality Alexa is a journalist, who travels through the lands. However, she is sometimes clumsy and forgetful, though she relies on her Gogoat to remind her where her gear lies. Alexa is also helpful, at times. Biography Season 16: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Alexa met Ash, Iris and Cilan when she wanted to warn Ash to not approach her Helioptile. After Helioptile used Parabolic Charge, she grabbed Helioptile and apologized to the heroes and explained that her Helioptile was really shy. She then took her camera out and wanted to film Ash's Pikachu as it was rare in the Unova region. She then introduced herself to the heroes as a journalist. Season 17: XY She traveled with Ash to the Kalos region where they arrived at Lumiose City. Ash shouted, explaining to Alexa he was greeting the Kalos region. Anyhow, Ash asked for a Gym Battle and was told Alexa had a sister, who was a Gym Leader of Santalune City. Ash noticed a strange-looking Pokémon, who leapt off and went to Alexa, wanting to know who was that Pokémon. Alexa claimed Ash will have time to meet new Pokémon, but replied her sister was away from the Gym. Ash was angry to hear the Gym Leader would be absent for a longer time, but Alexa pointed out at there is also a Gym in Lumiose City. Ash thanked Alexa for what she has done and they shaked hands. Ash parted ways with Alexa, who wished him the best of luck.XY001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Alexa came soon after Ash, Clemont and Bonnie arrived to Santalune City. Alexa greeted Ash, revealing Viola was her sister. She was also pleased to see Ash made new friends and met Clemont and Bonnie. Bonnie immediately proposed Viola to be Clemont's girlfriend, which startled Ash, Viola and Alexa. Alexa watched the Gym battle of her sister against Ash and noticed Serena entered the Gym. Serena just replied she wanted to see the Gym match. Despite Ash losing, Alexa warned her little sister Ash was a tough, unpredictable person, which surprised Viola. Alexa decided to train Ash, as she sent Noivern to gust Ash and his Pokémon away.XY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! Ash continued his training, managing to get his Pokémon to endure Noivern's Gust. Alexa advised Ash he needed to get his Pokémon to react before the Gust attack is launched. Alexa watched the rematch of Ash against Viola and commented on Ash's victory. After the battle, Alexa advised the heroes to go to Cyllage City, where the next Gym lied.XY006: Battling on Thin Ice! Before the heroes came to Cyllage City, Alexa met with the heroes at Ambrette Town, explaining she had to make an article about fossils, which were researched in the local lab. They entered the lab, where Thaddeus was awaiting them. After putting on winter jackets, the group entered a cold chamber, where they found an Amaura and an Aurorus. Alexa made her interview with Thaddeus and went back into the warmth. After hearing a crash, the group came and saw Amaura was abducted and traced an aurora, along with Aurorus. After finding out Team Rocket stole Amaura, Serena, Bonnie and Alexa snuck behind to retrieve Amaura. They were stopped by Meowth, who got frozen by Aurorus' Blizzard. After saving Amaura, the group returned to the lab, where Alexa noticed she had enough information for her article.XY023: Coming Back into the Cold! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Alexa met the heroes back in Lumiose City, where she was investigating a case of a robot, who was thrashing many places. Alexa admitted she heard of the superhero, Blaziken Mask, also working on the case. Meyer doubted about the existence of Blaziken Mask, but Ash and Alexa assured him the Blaziken Mask is real, since he did save Ash. Alexa advised they should've checked Clembot's blueprints, to find some clues. Later on, Alexa was walking through the city and noticed Blaziken Mask. After the battle, Blaziken Mask left and Alexa tried to catch up to him.XY066: Confronting the Darkness! Pokémon On hand Gallery BW136.png|Alexa in the anime Alexa and Helioptile.png|Alexa and her Helioptile Sad Alexa.jpg|Alexa is sad because she needs to go to fix her camera See also Alexa (Adventures) References